User blog:Starikun/Concern about pictures...
After seeing this document/screenshot being passed around tumblr I getting a bit nervous for this wiki as we do have a lot of real life pictures of various utaites on this wiki :I Luckily(?) that specific utaite that wrote that post doesn't have any real life pictures/magazine scans of -I'm not going to specify gender- on this wiki except illustrations... I think this wiki is going to have to be a lot stricter about what pictures are allowed on the site so we don't make any utaites and illustrators mad. Well first of let me list what is okay for this wiki: *Official photo shoots and such - especially if they have gone pro and shown their face just about any picture should be fine **Screenshots of from PV(s) of the utaite is fine also *Twitter pictures - since twitter is a public social networking site and all it should be okay to put pictures here from there as obviously if you put a picture for public view surely you don't mind publicizing how you look like right?... **However I'm still unsure what to do with utaites that deleted pictures of themselves off twitter.... I can't think of anymore things to say but if I do I'll add it later... What is NOT okay for this wiki *Do not post pictures of utaites that do not like showing their faces on this wiki like for example some utaites may hold private concerts (usually photography are prohibited) and by some chance a photo leaks out, DO NOT post the picture(s) here as much as you want to share with the world how "bishounen" or "bishojo" they are ಠ_ಠ **This may include magazines in which one may have to specifically buy in order to obtain pictures of him or her. ***However I believe that if a certain utaite has already publicized him or herself it should be okay to post such magazine scan as long as it doesn't include another utaite that doesn't like to do so. I don't advise this as its pretty much taking material from a resource that needs to be paid for. *As always, I stress not to link to covers on official releases (CDs) on this wiki as it is a resource that needs to be paid for in order to obtain. As for illustrations I'm unsure how to exactly go about this as in my opinion the reason why illustrators are upset is because people are taking pictures and posting them without crediting them or permission. Whenever I take pictures from pixiv (I VERY STRONGLY DISCOURAGE sites like zerochan, danbooru and such like so) I always check to make sure that the artist hasn't put a description or something up that says that they do not allow pictures to be posted out of pixiv/personal site before I post the picture here, of course not without a link to their account/site. But even so before I do that I make sure re-size the picture much smaller, but not to a point where too much quality is lost so that if people want to look at the picture in its full glory they must visit the original artist's site. I think that though, that I might have to mass message a bunch of artists to ask their permission to use their pictures on pixiv. So guys what are your thoughts, suggestions, or any other types of comments on this? Sen 20:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Important Topics